


The Guest

by frobishounen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dominant Warrior of Light, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Spoilers, Submissive Zenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobishounen/pseuds/frobishounen
Summary: Warrior of Light finds himself with very unexpected company.Contains spoilers for SB + patches. Set after 4.2. (I think?) Implies Zenos and WoL have explored these dynamics for a while.





	The Guest

It was quiet in the night. Sanki was sitting at his kitchen table, absentmindedly reading a book he'd got from a friend a long ago. His tea was brewing at the side table and the wind outside tapped tree branches against his roof. 

There was a creak at the door and quiet footsteps inside.

"Thought you'd never come in," Sanki said. He didn't look up from his book before setting a bookmark between its pages and closing the cover.

"You should know you can't follow me like that." He'd grown up in Shroudian forests, catching birds and critters and avoiding the authority that wanted to cut into their profits. And he was a cat after all.

Zenos stood, studied Sanki. He looked strangely large in Sanki's house that was filled with furniture appropriate for a middle-sized miqo’te. Sanki focused on the teas, finding a cup, then looking at the other man who looked very much alive, fairly well, and unusually dressed down. 

"You aren't even a little curious," Zenos finally spoke. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and it was incorrect. But Sanki wouldn't tell him.

"Oh I am - would you like a drink? Tea or booze?"

"Tea."

"Good."

He poured two cups and pulled Zenos a chair. Zenos hesitated but sat down. Sanki could tell he hadn't planned to stay. He looked at his tea once, then at Sanki, and held his gaze. 

The cat looked weary but that wasn’t unusual. His hair was uncombed. He smelled like forest flowers and grass, but he didn't seem rested. His eyes pierced Zenos’s gaze and were hard to look at. This was the same man he’d left behind.

"Why all the way to Lavender Beds?" Sanki asked. "I'm tired and not in the mood tonight. And that's not the sword for me."

"I couldn't tell that, could I?"

"I forgot you don't think."

"Not the insignificant, no."

"Mhm."

Sanki smiled knowingly. Zenos didn't, but Sanki could tell from his look that as usual, their conversation was more about the theatre and less about what either of them meant. It'd become an entity of its own, and they both knew this species.

"It's complicated," Zenos said.

"Maybe you'll tell me." Sanki looked at him again, his eyes burning through the layers of nonchalance.

"Perhaps." He would.

"The bedroom is downstairs if you want to change. But I'll be going to sleep before long, so use the time wisely."

Zenos didn't smile to himself until he was in the bedroom, in front of the mirror, unbuttoning his shirt.

The warrior of light was a mysterious man, and so was he.

***

"I won't tie you up today," Sanki said. "And neither will you me. I want to go to bed, but I've been bored."

"And you don't think I haven't? Isn't that why I'm here?"

Zenos let Sanki keep the lead. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes when Sanki told so. He felt those beastly claws against his skin again. It was exactly as sexy as he remembered. Blood rushed in his veins and he felt the anticipation build in his chest, mixed with something one would’ve called emotion but he couldn't interpret.

Teeth nipped his skin but didn't break it yet, and the bruising mouth against his inner thigh lured out the first clue of how much this meant to him, though neither of them spoke the language.

Zenos arched and his hands grabbed on Sanki's bed covers. He tried to thrust against him but strong, clawed fingers pushed his hip back down against the bed, as a warning. Sanki's hand was warm against his skin and his touch so firm it finally felt real.

He could almost feel Sanki's fingerprints on his perineum and moving the looser skin above, but only the backs of those cool, hard nails grazing against his length. He felt it twitch for more, and he felt Sanki wipe some of the generous ooze of his precum against his stomach. Once again, only those nails.

Zenos was still very quiet, his desperation contained within, hidden in the layers of emotions and occasions left unprocessed. After his first moan had escaped him he tried harder. It was useless. Nothing else would come until a long while later.

"Zenos," Sanki said. "Deep breath, tighten up, relax." He did as told, blindly.

"Good," Sanki said. "Again." He obliged. "Again."

After a few rounds Zenos let out a long sigh, with just a hint of how much more he needed. Sanki praised him once, matter of factly, and his hands and mouth coaxed another moan from Zenos by lightly teasing him very close to his erection while sucking and biting one of his nipples, then the other.

Sanki's teeth bit into the flesh of Zenos's pectoral muscle and he couldn't but thrust again, but there was nothing for his cock to find friction. He let out a pathetic, mewling noise that made Sanki smile. He was finally getting what he wanted.

He pulled back and instructed Zenos to keep his eyes close, a futile request as he wasn't dreaming of opening them.

A band appeared, tightened up around the base of his balls and wrapping around his cock, resulting in more noises of desperation.

Zenos cursed Sanki in a voice was so breathy it was hard to tell the words apart. "You can't be serious..."

The cat chuckled. "That's what you get for doing what you did."

Sanki's tail brushed lightly, too lightly against Zenos's hot skin. Zenos felt sticky and burning and vulnerable, he was ready to come but the cat devil wouldn't let him, and he almost dared to think that he loved this. So willingly exposed, so hot, so opened up, so wired... His body constantly betrayed him - he twitched or shivered or his muscles tightened under Sanki's knowing hands that touched him in places that made him beg for more or for mercy or both at the same time. 

He wasn't sure what was in his head and what came out of his mouth. He knew that after what felt like forever, Sanki said "Open," and his lips wrapped around Sanki’s cock and he thrust in gently. Zenos swallowed, grateful, wishing for his own release. He wasn't given that until he cried.

The wraps came undone and finally, finally Sanki's hands reached his skin.

Sanki didn't grab him or stroke him. His fingers brushed him gently along the largest veins under his erection, lightly traced the head... And with what sounded like both a moan and a sob, he came, finally given the permission to let it out, Sanki's soft voice in his ears but his touch no longer there. Had he imagined the entire thing? Was he really there? The praise in his ears his body curled and relaxed, arched, twisted, his hands gently wiped his eyes.

He cried real tears he wished the cat couldn't see. His eyes were still closed and his lashes felt stuck to each other. He wanted to sniff his nose and let a cry come out his mouth but he couldn't, until he did. Sanki held him then, tugged his hair with gentle force, pulled him against his chest and let him rest there. They never spoke of these moments after.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself and my friends but thought I'd share it here as well. Hope it didn't read too sweet because um yeah they're both pretty confused loveless bastards just tryna get something out of each other. :'D


End file.
